Zootopia: Sex City
by Felix Sangri
Summary: Un lugar donde el placer se vuelve dolor agresión, violencia mutua y Destrucción, zootopia se a vuelto una ciudad rebelde, donde las mujeres trabajan para la prostitucion, no importando que, la economía se desploma pero el cuerpo es usado para restablecerla, acompaña a Judy Hopps en el viaje a la desnudes de la violencia, donde todo es dolor y pornografia... SOBREVIVE SI PUEDES...
1. PROLOGUE

SANGRI's SERIES SAGAS

 _ **ZOOTOPIA: SEX CITY**_

 **Prólogo**

Mónica – Judy, otro cliente llama a la puerta

Judy – voy, que tan apuesto es

Anónimo – hola, vengo a buscar a alguien

Judy – dime guapo que tan dura la tienes y te buscaremos a alguien

Anónimo – lo más duro que te lo imagines

Judy – suena delicioso.

Anónimo – cuánto me costaría contigo princesa

Judy – 100 grandes

Anónimo – sube a mi coche princesa, vamos a jugar

Judy – me parece genial

La historia se suscita en el año actual ( 2017 )

 _ **ZOOTOPIA: SEX CITY**_

 _ **EL PLACER ES LO QUE IMPORTA AQUÍ**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: DULCES TENTACIONES PARTE 1**_

Nia – hola vengo a la vacante

Mónica – si, hopps te atenderá en un momento

Nia – estas desnuda ?

Mónica – si, aquí somos el producto

Nia – woow.

Judy – hola nia como te sientes

Nia – bien hopps, pero pues la economía escasa.

Judy – uhmm.. Vienes a la vacante nia

Nia – es correcto.

Judy – crees aguantar.

Nia – no queda de otra

Judy - pues pasa con Nick él te ayudará a llevar tus cosas y luego te llevará con Jorgito el jefe

Nia – ok, estoy en eso

Nick – te ayudo

Nia – si por favor

Nick – porque elegiste esto Nia foster

Nia – por lo mismo que tu esposa lo hizo

Nick – no compares a Judy en esto, Judy decidió ser ahh... Mira no importa el es Jorgito

Jorgito – Nick mi hermano, quien es ella tan linda como una gatita asustada

Nick – ella es nia viene por la vacante

Jorgito – nia foster, woow, estás segura.

Nia – muy segura

Jorgito – pues demuéstramelo ve al camerino de Judy temporalmente y desvístete solo no te quites tu tanga ok.. Harás un baile

Nia – y el sostén

Jorgito – quítatelo aquí vas a usar tu cuerpo al completo para satisfacer a tus clientes y yo no diré nada ni tú lo harás, será ultra secreto y ganaras muchos billetes verdes, rápido al camerino que abro en 3 horas

Nia – ok ( Nia se dirigió hacia los camerinos )

Jorgito – su expediente, Nick

Nick – aquí está

Jorgito veamos

Nombre: Nia foster lomita

Especie: tigre de bengala

Género: femenino

Especialidad: baile y canto

Escuela: licenciatura terminada

Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de octubre de 1989

Estatus social: divorciada

Hijos: 6

Gustos: machos de otras especies

Interés: sexo, drogas, alcohol, dinero.

Jorgito – bueno creo que toda hembra sirve, más tu Judy, eres la más pedida y eso que eres una conejita, haz de hacer unos orales bien padres pero no me interesa.

Judy – gracias señor

Nick – crees que Nia pueda Jorgito

Jorgito – todos pueden, está en su sangre, y va saliendo

Nia – siento pena.

Jorgito - quítate la pena y libérate baila para el público, excitame o por lo menos excita a mis trabajadores

Nia – ok

Nia comenzó un baile en el cual subía y bajaba del tubo en frecuencia de la música, pegando su vagina al tubo comportándose como una verdadera mujer libre, girando en el tubo daba placer al poco sentimiento que tenía Jorgito..

Jorgito – alto

Nia – pasa algo malo

Jorgito – para nada, estas contratada, claro si quieres ser penetrada que será tu siguiente misión pero eso lo hará un trabajador para que te sientas segura a la primera si así lo deseas.

Nia – me parece bien, que sea Judy.

Jorgito – perdón..

Nia – quiero ver que se siente de mujer a mujer

Jorgito – de acuerdo, abrimos en 2 horas y un cuarto, adelante tu camerino está junto al de Judy...

Nia – ok, me preparo

Judy – valla pues a ver cuánto dolor aguanta

Jorgito – no es dolor hacer esto Judy es placer.

Judy – lo que digas Jorgito

Nick – espero que no se lastime la vagina cuando tenga su primer cliente de verdad

Jorgito – cada quien decide sus clientes Nick, y si uno no agrada subes el precio y verás si no te deja en paz

Nick – si claro


	2. Ep1 Cap 2: UN DÍA TRANQUILO

_**ZOOTOPIA**_

 _ **SEX CITY**_

 _ **EPISODIO 1 – capítulo 2**_

 _ **UN DÍA TRANQUILO**_

6 Meses Antes

12:37 am

Motel del sol – acapulpo, gra. Mexipet

Habitación 32

Ahh, AHHH, ahhh, ohh, ahhh, ahhhh, si, oohhhh, si.( gemidos constantes )

12:52am

Judy – bueno. Te gusto

Unk. – eres una conejita muy coqueta con linda vagina.

Judy – ha, gracias, son $100 dólares.

Unk. – pero valió la pena.

1:30 am

Lorena – como te fue Judy

Judy – pene Delgado muy erecto, pero al menos no olía mal

Dana – siempre explicando que es lo que te metes.

Judy – no me queda de otra

Lorena – a sido un día tranquilo

Quim – si ustedes lo dicen, a mí me está sangrando mucho mucho

Lorena – pues quien o qué te hizo

Quim – 2 penes y uno en mi boca

Judy – golosa

Quim – al menos cobre un buen y me regalaron un celular

Lorena – si te tragaste las vergas de esos cabrones

Quim – de todas maneras lo iba a hacer

Judy – eso sí

Quim – y a ti oficial coneja como te fue

Judy – con mucha leche en mis pechos, quieres lamerlos

Quim – si me chupas, vale?

Judy – ha, no gracias ya chupamos mucho hoy

Cliente – hay alguien que pueda ayudarme.

Lorena – quien va Chicas.

Judy – yo voy ( se quita la playera y el sostén )

Cliente – woooow

Judy – que se le ofrece señor

Cliente – quiero una mujer por lo que resta de la noche quiero relajarme

Judy – dígame cómo le gustan

Cliente – si usted viene pagaré lo que me pida

Judy – ok, vamos.

Lorena – que paso.

Judy – tengo trabajo con un millonario.

Quim – pues hazlo rico mujer.

Judy – lo que digas, ya me voy.

2:30 am

Ahhhhh ahhhhhh siiii, mi amor, vamos muévete, más duro, más duro, ahhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh oooooohhh ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh, siiiii, ssiiiiii siiii, metérmela toda, métela, métela, ahhhhhhhhhhh, dame dame duro, ahhhhhhh, muéstrame tu fuerza, dámelo todo, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, oohhhhhh, siiii, dame duro, ohhh, ahhh. ( gemidos constantes combinados con gritos de placer )

7:00 am

Judy – te gusto, mi lince.

Cliente – eres muy linda, tanto que pagaría todos los días por tenerte a mi lado

Judy – que lindo eres, pero no me lo permiten

Cliente – porque no, si pagaría los servicios todos los días

Judy – mira, ya estoy muy usada para que me quieres

Cliente – porque te amo Judy hopps

Judy – un momento como sabes mi nombre

Cliente – era tu más grande fan, antes de que renunciaras por unirte al negocio del placer

Judy – Mmm..?

Cliente – porque te renunciaste?

Judy – es una muy larga historia, quien eres

Cliente – soy moisés, Félix Moises

Judy – lindo nombre, no te conozco

Félix – claro que me conoces, te cargaba tu mochila y fuimos novios una vez antes de que nos separaran por qué somos diferentes especies

Judy – woow, si lo recuerdo, eras muy lindo conmigo.

Félix – dame una oportunidad más.

Judy – ( con expresión desanimada exclama ) ahhh, ya estoy casada Félix, lo lamento

Félix – ( tristemente exclama ) de acuerdo, bueno lo intente, cuánto es?

Judy – déjalo así, gracias por todo Félix, fue una noche divertida sabes hacerlo muy bien

Félix – ya enserio Judy no voy a dejar que te vallas con las manos vacías

Judy – enserio déjalo es solo sexo.

Félix – mira toma $4,000 dólares.

Judy – que, no claro que no, es demasiado.

Félix – tómalo, te lo mereces.

Judy – ok.

Judy se viste y abre la puerta lentamente y voltea y exclama – gracias Félix, si gustas podemos salir un día y veremos qué sucede.

Judy cierra la puerta y vuelve al lugar " dulces tentaciones "

Lorena – como te fue

Judy – no muy bien

Quim – y eso no que era rico

Judy – me dio 4 grandes pero era mi ex más cariñoso de mi vida

Lorena – ahí amiga, suele pasar.

Quim – y porque no te vas con el.

Judy – porque no lo amo, amo a Nick

Lorena – el pobre desgraciado de Wilde

Quim – yo no veo que te deje nada bueno ese desgraciado, él te puso aquí en primer lugar

Judy – no teníamos dinero para mantener a nuestros hijos

Lorena – tuviste hijos con wilde

Judy – si, 12 conejitos/zorros, y son lindos.

Quim – eres una estupida

Judy – cálmate perra.

Lorena – chicas ya basta, nos gusta el sexo, por eso estamos aquí

Judy – si claro ( Judy se retira )

Quim – sigo pensando que debe volver con el lince

Lorena – cállate, y ve a atender al cliente


	3. Ep: 1 Capitulo 3: Perdiendo El Tiempo

_**Zootopia: Sex city**_

 _ **Episodio 1, Capitulo 3:**_ _ **Perdiendo el tiempo**_

Judy se levanta del suelo después de haber llorado varias horas y entra su amiga Lorena

Lorena – (en tono deprimente) estas bien

Judy- odio todo en esta vida

Lorena – vamos amiga, te tienes que levantar, no puedes estar así

Judy – quiero estar con ese lince, pero si Nick se entera va a ser devastador para mi

Lorena – lo se pero vamos nadie te obliga a volver

Judy – solo quiero no volver a hacer esto

Lorena – tienes que hacerlo por tus hijos.

Judy – lo se

Lorena – vamos tenemos que atender a muchos

Judy se levanta y busca un papel para limpiarse las lágrimas en ese momento entra Nick a hablar con su esposa.

Nick – Lorena, podrías salir necesito hablar con judy

Lorena – claro

Lorena sale y cierra la puerta de manera medio violenta

Judy – que necesitas Nick

Nick – solo quería saber cómo estabas

Judy – bien, ahora sal

Nick – no es cierto no estás bien

Judy – bueno y ahora te importa

Nick – es cierto que viste a tu ex

Judy – y eso a ti que te importa

Nick – judy, solo te voy a decir que no sabes sus intenciones debes cuidarte más, esto no es un juego

Judy – mírate, quien eres, te da miedo perderme, pues no necesitas decirme que hacer y que no, ten claro que a ti te amo y a él no así que olvídalo

Nick – Entiendo creo que mejor me retirare

Judy – es lo único que has hecho en estos 7 años

Nick – querida yo no te puse aquí en primer lugar, fue lo que viste mas factible

Judy – pensé que dijiste que ya te ibas. No es asi?

Nick – pff, ok adiós. ( azota la puerta con violencia y coraje )

Judy – dios, este dia puede ser peor?

Ese día fue largo y difícil para las trabajadoras del lugar, judy nunca paro de llorar, el simple hecho de ver el comportamiento de varios ese día hizo que judy recapacitará, aunque no mucho se puede hacer.

2004 – enero – 21

Pradera conejo

A 4 horas de zootopia town

Liza – judy, ya basta, deja de esforzarte para ser policía, aunque lo logres es un trabajo que no genera mucho dinero, aquí podrías vivir tranquila.

Judy – deja de insistir hermana, que problema tienes contra mí.

Liza – no es obvio hermana, tú te quieres ganar todas las atenciones, no te basta con tu familia, quieres ser el culo y las tetas que todos vean.

Judy – tranquilízate, tu eres una puta y nadie te juzga, tú vives tu vida, yo la mía

Liza – ojalá te maten algún día.

Judy – sabes, no voy a continuar con tu juego, aunque deberías de apoyarme en vez de decir cosas sin sentido liza

Liza – algún día seré tan hermosa como tú, y toda la atención rondara para mi

Judy – yo no busco la fama, yo busco ser feliz, algo que tú nunca tendrás, por lo necia que eres.

Liza – jajaja, la felicidad no existe

Judy – vale, me voy. (judy sale del cuarto y deja a liza hablando sola)

Liza – algún día me desquitare judy, desde ahora llámame red judyr, el rojo siempre será venganza.

Mexipets, Acapulpo. Gro

Local Pudding & Pie

2017 – 11 – 29 4:00 pm

Judy – otro dia mas

Desconocido – hey tu

Judy – aun no abrimos

Desconocido – soy yo ….

Judy – no puede ser

-3-

Quien Creen que sea ?

Zootopia: Sex City

SE&SIN

Ep:1 Capitulo: 4. INESTABILIDAD

Libro completo disponible el: LA FECHA SE DESCONOCE AUN


End file.
